guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunkoro
Dunkoro is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. An older advisor within the Order of the Sunspears, Dunkoro is the man with the plan. Lore From the official website: :Master Strategist ::"The outcome of a battle is determined before the first soldier leaves the barracks." :Origin: Istani :Age: 48 :Profession: Monk :A lifetime of experience has made Dunkoro the man he is today: a master strategist who knows his way around Elona. He's a veteran of countless battles against pirates, centaurs, desert raiders, Thumpers, and stranger enemies. With that wisdom has come a realization that he's not the best soldier to lead a charge; instead, he prefers to advise those who do. Not everyone accepts his advice, though. Some claim that he's become too careful with old age, that he's lost the edge that makes him a deadly soldier. Time will tell. For any hero who would hesitate before rushing into battle, Dunkoro would be a valuable ally. If you're willing to listen, he's the man with a plan. From the manual: :A lifetime of experience has made Dunkoro the man he is today: an elder strategist who knows his way around Elona. He's a veteran of battles against corsairs, Centaurs, heket, desert raiders, and stranger enemies. Although he's faced countless dangers alone, he prefers to spend his time advising other soldiers, offering direction and insight to any soldier who will listen. Unfortunately, not everyone listens to his advice. Most recruits respect him professionally, but personally, he remains distant from everyone below him in rank. When life and death are on the line, he doesn't seem to care about other people's fears and concerns, only results: you win, or you die. With this determined and unemotional approach to warfare, Dunkoro's insights have meant the difference between victory and defeat throughout his career. For any hero who prefers rational strategy over chaos, Dunkoro is the man with a plan. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Leaving a Legacy, which is obtained from First Spear Dehvad. Characters of other campaigns unlock Dunkoro during the primary quest Battle Preparations, obtained from Seamarshal Bendro. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Dunkoro must be in the party Missions Involved In *Consulate Docks R *Moddok Crevice R *Gate of Pain R Quests Given *Building the Base: Prisoners of War R *Building the Base: The Interrogation *Building the Base: The Meeting *The Foolhardy Father *A Little Recon *The Tools of War *Eavesdropping *Koss Goes Recruiting *Melonni Goes Recruiting Quests Involved In *Leaving a Legacy *Trial by Fire *The Time is Nigh *To Vabbi! *Uncharted Territory R Location *Istan **Cliffs of Dohjok (only during quest Leaving a Legacy) **Plains of Jarin (for characters of other campaigns, during the quest Battle Preparations) **The Tribunal (only during quest Trial by Fire) *Kourna **Command Post *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Dunkoro starts with basic Monk armor, which includes a Prophet's Scalp Design, labeled as Sunspear Armor but with its own unique appearance. The headpiece provides +1 in the attribute of the rune applied to it. His armor rating ranges from 3 to 60, depending on his level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also Dunkoro's Armor Gallery. Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In the Cliffs of Dohjok and the Command Post: :"You can't just run off without a plan. Let me help you. I've been with the Sunspears for years. I plan our strategies. Kormir executes them. Let me do the same for you." In The Tribunal: :"Choose your words carefully; the slightest implication will have great repercussions." In Throne of Secrets: :"I never could have planned for this day... but all the same, I am glad to see it." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Signs and Portents: *''"Those ruins provide a great deal of cover for possible ambush. Keep your eyes open, I have a feeling this will be very dangerous."'' Jokanur Diggings: *''"This Melonni seems impulsive, but I have to admit she is right more often than she is wrong."'' Isle of the Dead: *''"There may be more information in those ruins; other things that will help us understand what Varesh is up to. Keep your eyes open."'' Bad Tide Rising: *''"These demons have shown up in Kamadan because of the Apocrypha, I am sure of it. Now we have to make up for that mistake... before Istan is overrun with them."'' Special Delivery: *''"Jerek's always held a grudge that Kormir was given leadership of the Sunspears instead of him. He'll abuse us purely because we're on her side. Keep your head down."'' Big News, Small Package: *''"As much as I hate to admit it, this mere strip of a girl is very capable. I'm willing to give her a chance, in Dwayna's name."'' *''"Castellan Puuba mentioned he'd gotten information on those corsairs. If they're allying with the Kournans, that's going to mean serious problems for the Sunspears."'' Following the Trail: *''"If there are Kournans working with the corsairs, it bodes ill for all of Istan. This is going to be ugly."'' Consulate Docks: *''"Kormir against Varesh? Be ready for anything. I don't trust Varesh to fight with honor. Kormir's going to need us. Balthazar bless us all!"'' Hunted!: *''"We'll need a safe place to house the wounded Sunspears. Something that's easily guarded, perhaps underground, with plenty of water."'' The Great Escape: *''"We know where the Kournans are holding our friend Koss. Are your ready to execute the rescue plans?"'' And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *''"That garrison was only the beginning of the Kournan defense. They're entrenching, protecting themselves against attack."'' *''"We need more men if we're going to protect ourselves against the Kournans. More Sunspears are being held in the Sunward Marches."'' Venta Cemetery: *''"Those are dangerous traps. Perhaps Rojis could turn that technology to our advantage." The Council is Called: *"Good work getting those refugees out of danger. The two greatest tools a commander has are secrecy and intimidation. The greatest weakness ... is politicians. Keep that in mind."'' To Vabbi!: *''"We've lost so much. Elder Suhl is right. We need Vabbi by our side or all of Elona will fall to Varesh."'' Kodonur Crossroads: *''""Two-legs?" If that centaur tries to boss us around again, he'll find me standing on one leg and use the other to kick him."'' Mysterious Message: *''"Jahai was my last hope of moving north to Vabbi unnoticed. At this point, Koss's idea of running headlong into Varesh's forces is the only thing we've got left. I don't like it..."'' *''"I've repaired the gap in our sentry patrols that Zhed used to infiltrate the Command Post, but if Zhed can slip in here, it means others can, too. I don't care how we get there, but we have to find a way into Vabbi soon."'' Rilohn Refuge or Pogahn Passage: *''"Don't tell Margrid, but I made a copy of the Gandara map while she wasn't looking. Invaluable."'' Rally The Princes: *''"Yes, I've heard of Kehanni. Priestess of Lyssa, said to be very devout and blessed by her goddess."'' Tihark Orchard: *''"You'll have access to the people we need as allies... but you'll be utterly alone in there. Be careful."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"It's a trap. Any moron can see that ... even that lunkhead Koss. Keep your weapon ready and be prepared to attack at the first sign of trouble."'' Warning Kehanni: *''"This danger threatens the Temple of Lyssa itself. No time to waste. We have to warn Kehanni and the Lyssans at the Mirror of Lyss before they are overhelmed."'' Greed and Regret: *''"Follow that lunk-head Goren? That oaf has trouble to remembering to breathe. Are you sure this "Hidden City" actually exists?"'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"There really is a Hidden City of Ahdashim? Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Remind me to apologize to Goren for doubting him."'' Grand Court of Sebelkeh *''"Demons at the Temple of Lyssa? Balthazar's blazing eyeballs! What other blasphemies will Varesh stoop to in her insanity?"'' Attack at the Kodash: *''"The only logical route is through the area where the djinn are protecting the Vabbi. It may look impossible, but I believe it can be done."'' Nundu Bay: *''"If Varesh has truly opened the gates to this Realm of Torment, then Sunspear Sanctuary, and all of Istan, is beyond hope."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"We may be able to save Elona without crossing the Desolation."'' Gate of Desolation: *''"There are scholars who study the Desolation their entire lives, never daring to venture past the edge of the wastes. If we're serious about this, we're going to need more information."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"Balthazar guide me, but those wurms are amazing! Did you see them fire those projectiles? We could conquer all of Elona, make the Sunspears the preeminent power in the country, rebuild a single throne under Kormir's banner. But... no. Then we'd be as bad as Varesh."'' *''"Horde of Darkness? I've never heard of them. Margonites i'd assume, probably the chosen of Abaddon. We'll need to be careful. very careful."'' Uncharted Territory: *''"This devastation is what Abaddon will do to Istan should he fight his way free. I can hardly bear to look at it. We must find a way to defeat him. Whatever the cost."'' Gate of Pain: *''"Remember when we visited the Sunspear ghosts, back in Istan? I look down at that river of souls and I realize our friends are in there. Our ancestors. Other Sunspears. We must defeat Abaddon, for their sakes."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"This terrain is roughly the same as Istan, just more corrupted. I think I can find ways through that will give us the best chance of avoiding Abaddon's troops. Hurry. This way."'' All Alone in the Darkness: *''"So many lost Sunspears, roaming this tortured land. Old friends...and more. By Dwayna, it sickens me to see their courage rewarded with this pain."'' Gate of Madness: *''"The gods cannot hear our prayers. We are truly alone."'' Abaddon's Gate and after completion of Nightfall: *''"Balthazar bless us! I don't expect we'll live through this. For the record, it's been a pleasure working with you. All of you."'' Battle Quotes *''"Careful now! They're trying to flank us."'' *''"Every third strike, he has an opening in his guard!"'' *''"For Elona and the Sunspears!"'' *''"I fight for courage, knowledge, and honor."'' *''"Just as I'd planned."'' *''"Life is short… especially yours!"'' *''"May the Five Gods guide my arm!"'' *''"Put your backs into it, everyone."'' *''"Remember your training! Fight smart!"'' *''"Resistance is futile!"'' *''"There are almost too few of you to bother fighting."'' sic] *''"Watch carefully. This is how a true master fights!"'' *''"Whoa there! Who taught an idiot like you to fight?"'' *''"You fight like a drunken Centaur!"'' *''"You think my skills have dulled? You are wrong!"'' Notes *A duplicate Dunkoro will show up as a "Sunspear Monk". *Dunkoro plays an important part in the Nightfall campaign. Because of this, using a trial key for Nightfall and unlocking Dunkoro within the trial period will allow him to be used as a hero even after the trial ends. Trivia *Dunkoro's quote, "Resistance is Futile!" is almost certainly a reference to the standard hail of the Borg in Star Trek. This quote is also a reference to the book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, where a Vogon guard yells this repeatedly. *Dunkoro uses Warrior emotes, with the exception of his dance and flex ones, which are that of a Monk. *In the pre-release renders, Dunkoro was shown in his Primeval Armor. Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Command Post Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Order of the Sunspears